La horma de su zapato
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Sip, para tranquilidad de Cuddy hasta House tiene alguien que lo saque quicio, para suerte de Wilson, la horma es libre.-
1. Un House inesperado

Solo disfruten

Solo disfruten.-

**House Inesperado**

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que no sabe que soy una persona muy ocupada?

-¡Oh vamos! por cinco minutos que tarde no perderás millones de dólares

-Voy a tener que llamar a los patrocinadores para aplazar la junta- dijo la decana mientras tomaba el teléfono y pensaba en diversas formas de asesinar a Cameron por retrasar la junta mientras Wilson la miraba divertido.-

-¡Por favor Cuddy! no puedes ni pensar en reprenderla, recuerda que está en el área de emergencias, ella es demasiado profesional como para dejar plantada a su jefa.-

Después de unos minutos en los que Cuddy pensaba darle la razón a Wilson una llamada de su secretaria lo hizo, efectivamente, una chica había llegado y la muy profesional dra. Cameron la estaba atendiendo. En esos momentos House llegaba a la oficina y se sentó - sin permiso por supuesto- frente al nuevo monitor de Cuddy que mostraba tanto la entrada de personal como la de emergencias.-

-House ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que ese monitor es para mí!

-No te pongas tan quisquillosa, aprende a compartir tus juguetes, además, Foreman esta con mis nuevos patitos y yo estoy aburrido- concluyo dejando al lado su bastón y sacando unas galletitas de su saco- ¿a quién atiende Cameron?

-Una chica con asma- contestó Wilson al ver que de entre sus cosas sacaban un inhalador, parecía algo de rutina cuando vieron que todos se movían alarmados y Cameron se acercaba a la mesa para buscar algo para inyectar a la chica, en ese momento se pudo ver el rostro pálido de la chica y en ese instante House se paró tomo su bastón y salió corriendo casi botando a Wilson en el acto.-

Ver a House ignorando las más elementales reglas de educación no sería algo extraordinario si no fuese por el hecho de que en lugar de estar seis minutos después en su despacho estaba llegando al pabellón de urgencias dándole con su bastón a quién se atravesara en su camino, por supuesto que Wilson y Cuddy corrían detrás del maniático con bastón cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba Cameron, la doctora acababa de ponerle una inyección a la chica para aumentar su adrenalina y hacer que su presión arterial se recuperaba, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver al Gregory House más pálido que jamás hallan apreciado sus ojos, la quitó de un violeto empujón y se dispuso a ponerle otra inyección a la chica que como vieron todos empezaba a tener un alarmante bajón en sus latidos. House no perdió el tiempo, ya había llenado otra jeringa-

-¡House que haces!

-¡Salvándola!

-¡Pero ese medicamento bajará su adrenalina!

-¡Bingo! ahora ¡quítate!- En lo que dura un chasquido House había inyectado a la chica y para sorpresa de todos… sus signos empezaron a estabilizarse.-

-¡Wow eso es nuevo House! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pero Greg House desapareció y tomó su lugar un sujeto que se le parecía mucho, podrían decir que eran sus ojos, su cabello su bastón y hasta la chaqueta que hace unos minutos guardaba galletitas, pero ese no era Greg House, Greg House nunca tocaba a sus pacientes ni les acariciaba la mejilla como si eso fuera más efectivo que la vitamina C contra la gripe.-

-Vamos cariño despierta- decía el sujeto a la paciente- no me dejes esperando, despierta- y poco a poco la paciente fue despertando volviendo a adquirir el color rosado de todo ser humano y por increíble que parezca… también se lo devolvió a House, aunque quedamos en que ese sujeto no era House.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica en un murmullo-¿Qué hora es?

-Primero, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? segundo, son las 12:45 p.m. ¿qué? ¿en realidad hiciste cita para urgencias?- sip, House regresó.-

**/--/**

Lo se, es algo flojo, pero solo estoy calentando, prometo que mejorará, pero si tienen algunas hipótesis serán bien recibidas, solo déjenme un comentario, aunque sea chiquito :)

Abrazos y Arriba Corazones.-


	2. Palabra de honor

"Palabra de honor"

Hola, he vuelto, para los que me escribieron: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Para su tranquilidad si me gustan los House/Cuddy este será algo así como uno de esos, solo tengan paciencia, es que no quiero que Wilson quede fuera , no puedes separar a House, Wilson y Cuddy, así como puedes separar a los tres mosqueteros o a Ron Hermione y Harry, solo… tengan paciencia :).-

Por cierto, es obvio que ni House ni los demás personajes son míos, sino yo ya me habría casado con Wilson jejeje, sin más, proseguimos

"**Palabra de honor"**

James Wilson se encontraba incómodamente dormido en una silla del Jefersonian junto a la paciente que House se empeñaba en cuidar y enclaustrar en esa habitación. Al menos si pudiera estar en su despacho se relajaría más, pero le había dado su palabra de honor a su mejor amigo de que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que regresara, si ya lo sé "palabra de honor" suena trágico pero literalmente eso fue lo que le dio Wilson a House cuatro horas antes en su despacho.-

_/--/--/--/--/--/FlashBack/--/--/--/--/--/_

_-¡Greg esto es ridículo! estoy cansado y ya me voy a casa- dicho y hecho, Wilson se dirigía a la puerta hasta que pasó algo que sin duda llamó su atención.-_

_-¡Jim te lo suplico! _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te lo suplico_

_-¿Qué?_

_Esta vez tomó un hondo suspiro para poder articular lo que para Gregory House suponía una verdadera humillación:_

_-Jim por favor, cuídala por mí.-_

_De acuerdo, esto era realmente serio, la primera vez bien pudo ser una alucinación de Wilson, ya que realmente estaba cansado, la segunda pudo ser una confusión, pero la tercera era un claro llamado de auxilio.-_

_-¿Quién es esa chica Greg?_

_-Una paciente.-_

_-Greg, dímelo, no soy Cuddy o Cameron, soy tu mejor amigo- Silencio- dime quien es ella.-_

_-Mi primer caso- era claro que Wilson necesitaba más información y cuando levantó una ceja House dio su brazo a torcer- Y la única persona en el mundo que realmente me necesita, Wilson, Vic es "la única persona en este mundo" de la que en realidad no puedo prescindir, después de veinte años las personas se pueden convertir en necesarias hasta para mí.-_

_-¿Veinte años? y… ¿cómo es que yo no la conocía?_

_-Ni siquiera Stacy la conoció bien, lo gracioso es que Vic me advirtió que la relación con Stacy no resultaría, es inconveniente tener alguien que te conoce así ¿no lo crees?_

_-Si, por eso es que no te me acercas cuando ya sabes que yo tendré la razón, pero ¿es necesario observarla?_

_-Por supuesto, ella tiene muy buenas razones para salir inmediatamente del hospital. Jamás le importó ella misma cuando alguien la necesita, eso es lo que me convierte a mí en la bruja mala del cuento.-_

_-Dirás brujo.-_

_-Nop, bruja, a ella le gusta compararme con las mas grandes perras de los cuentos- y le guiñó el ojo a Wilson- al menos reconoce que las mujeres son más malas, ahora ¿me ayudarás?_

_-De acuerdo, la revisaré cada media hora.-_

_-No, debes quedarte con ella.-_

_-¡Oh vamos Greg! no es una niña, no se levantará si se siente mal.-_

_-Pero alguien más se acercará- ya no había malicia en sus ojos- algo estaba mal con su inhalador y no quiero que esté sola.-_

_-Entiendo.-_

_-¿No te alejaras de ella?_

_-No.-_

_-¿Ni por un incendio?_

_-Ni por un incendio_

_-¿me das tu palabra?_

_-¡No te pases!_

_-Wilson, ella es como mi hermana menor, como una hija, necesito tu palabra de que te quedaras a su lado.-_

_-Está bien, te doy mi palabra de estar a su lado_

_/--/--/--/--/ fin FlashBlack/--/--/--/--/--/_

Y en fin, ahí estaba James Wilson intentando entender porque era tan leal amigo del ser más inescrupuloso del mundo.-

Aunque debía aceptar que sentía una viva curiosidad por la razón por la cual House apreciaba tanto a esta chica morena de unos veintidós años que yacía dormida en la cama, tic toc.-

Pero por más que nos encandile una idea no nos puede sostener por mas de seis horas, tic toc.-

Si, seis horas de espera, tic toc.-

Afortunadamente Wilson había tenido la precaución de llevarse algunos expedientes para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba, tic toc.-

Aún así el tiempo es inexorable, tic toc.-

Y llegó el momento en el que se puso a pensar que decididamente esto iba a ser aburrido, tic toc.-

Pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tic toc.-

Definitivamente "no tengo sueño" pensó mientras observaba a las enfermeras de turno pasar frente a la habitación, tic toc.-

Las luces de los monitores seguían su rutinario sonido, tic toc.-

El teléfono de afuera sonaba de vez en cuando, tic toc.-

La paciente suspiraba en sueños, tic toc.-

Sus labios se habrían imperceptiblemente, tic toc.-

Los monitores continuaban con sus monótonos sonidos, tic toc.-

Y sus ojos se cerraban, tic toc…

...

¡RAS! El ruido de una sabana moviéndose lo despertó justo a tiempo para atrapar una chaqueta que iba unida a una camisa, que iba unida a una chica que ya estaba unida a la puerta de vidrio.-

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- Unos sorprendentes ojos azules vieron con rabia a Wilson.-

-¡Ni lo sueñes bribona!- La chispa en los ojos de la chico no hicieron más que inflamar la audacia del oncólogo.-

-¡Que me suel…!- no pudo acabar, se puso pálida y Wilson pudo sentir su peso, no se había desmayado pero no se podía mover, la tomó en brazos y la volvió a poner en la cama mientras la reprendía.-

-¿A quién en sus sano juicio se le ocurre levantarse así?- al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que solo cerró los ojos por cinco minutos, esa chica estaba esperando que se durmiera.-

-¡Pero ya estoy bien!

-No según tu casi desmayo.-

-Es por estar en cama mucho tiempo, además, House me anestesió.-

-No señorita, solo te dio un tranquilizante y eso no te da temperatura- corroboró poniendo la mano en su frente- el hecho de que estés en cama no tiene nada que ver con House, así que te quedas aquí.-

-Genial- al verse perdida decidió relajarse- además de tener tantos problemas, ahora tengo que permanecer hospitalizada- vio a Wilson con resignación- y por lo que veo hasta con niñera.-

-Lo último si es por culpa de House.-

-¡No! es imposible que traten tan bien a House.-

-De hecho no lo hacen, yo lo hago por que me imploró.-

-El no implora- vaya, la muchacha si lo conocía.-

-Además soy su amigo.-

-Mentiroso, él no tiene amigos, yo llevo veinte años de conocerlo y no me llamó plenamente su amiga.-

-Al menos te gano en algo- contestó Wilson con una sonrisa, una sonrisa Wilson, ya saben, una sonrisa de las que hasta el más cínico sabe es sincera.-

-¿De veras tiene una amigo?

-Y soy yo.-

-Estoy a punto de darte lo que sea que me pidas-dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Que tal si solo te quedas quieta mientras te cuido.-

-De acuerdo- obviamente el hecho fantástico de ser amigo de House merecía el respeto del mundo entero así que solo le quedaba por hacer una última pregunta- lo prometo pero… ¿House no te dejó algo para mi?, una caja, un libro.-

-No, solo salió mientras decía algo así como "escandalosa".-

-Así que estoy castigada.-

-Y aburrida...-

-Si- dijo con ojos de cachorrito.-

-Puedo solucionarlo- llegó a la puerta, habló con una de las enfermeras y ella salió corriendo y sonrojada a lo que parecía la planta baja- bien, espero que te gusten los juegos de mesa.-

-Me encantan, aunque House los odia…

-"Porque odia perder"- dijeron al mismo tiempo, llegaron las carcajadas hasta que llegó la enfermera con una inmensa caja.-

-Podrías haber ido por ella- dijo "Vic" algo dolida- te prometí quedarme en cama, no tengo cinco años.-

-Lo sé, tienes veintidós, pero yo prometí que no me alejaría de ti por nada.-

-De hecho son veintiocho- Wilson se sorprendió, realmente parecía menor- pero… ¿De veras se lo prometiste?

-Aún más, le di mi palabra- concluyó mientras sacaba piezas de ajedrez.-

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Hasta aquí llegue por ahora, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les cae bien "Vic"? ¿Qué piensan de ella? cualquier pregunta, allá esta el botoncito de "go", dudas, traumas y tomatazos también serán bien recibidos, hasta la próxima y chao.-

Abrazos y Arriba Corazones.-


End file.
